The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and a method for operating the same.
With the development of display technology, flexible display devices are being developed that can be rolled or can be stretched in at least one direction during use. Such display devices can be variously changed in shape, and thus can satisfy both the requirement of a large-size screen while using the display and the requirement of a compact display size for portability.
A flexible display device can be deformed into not only a predetermined shape but also various shapes depending on a user's intention or an environment in which the display device is used. However, if a display area of the display device is fixed and cannot be varied, convenience in use may be missing.